ROXANNE N BRANDA GO TO BULLWORTH AND
by Feel the PANDA
Summary: MAKE OUT WITH EVERYONE. this is a self-insert with like.a.puppet.only.dumber and me! no steal enjoy REVIEW PLEASE


THIS BEAUTIFUL SELF-INSERT WAS WRITTEN BY ME N ROXANNE

roxanne (C) Like..  
branda (C) feel the panda no stealy stealy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1

* * *

ROXANNE WALKED INTO THE SCHOOL AND IMMEDIATELY BEAT ALL THE BULLIES INCLUDING RUSSELL IN A FIGHT. SHE STOOD ATOP THE PILE OF BROKEN BULLIES AND YELLED, 'DAMN RIGHT!!'. BRANDA SMITH FLEW IN BEHIND HER BECAUSE SHE'S A HALF HUMAN HALF SWAN HYBRID SO SHE HAS WINGS AND THEN SHE SMILED AT ROXANNE AND TOLD HER HOW BITCHIN SHE WAS.

ROXANNE LOOKED AT THE BITCHIN SWAN AND YELLED, 'YOU'RE BITCHIN', YOU'RE TOTALLY MY NEW BFF!' SO ROXANNE AND BRANDA SKIPPED OFF TO THE SCHOOL WHERE THEY SAW JIMMY, GARY, PETEY, JOHNNY, DERBY, EARNEST, ALGIE, THE HOBO, MISS DANVERS AND THEY WERE ALL 'WOW LOOK AT THOSE HOT NEW GIRLS' AND THEN THEY ALL HAD A BIG FIGHT TO SEE WHO WAS AWESOME ENOUGH TO BE AWESOME WITH ROXANNE AND BRANDA.

BRANDA SMILED AND WINKED AT GARY BUT THEN SHE REMEMBERED THAT HE'S HER BROTHER AND BLUSHED

"it's OK lol" Gary said and smiled a handsome ADD induced smile.

"ya LOL we do it all the time" DERBY WINKED TOO AND SHOWED HER HIS BEAUTIFUL WEBBED FEET AND BRANDA SWOONED

ROXANNE GRABBED THE TUMBLING BRANDA WITH THE AGILITY OF AN OX, AND AT THE SAME TIME SHE GAVE JIMMY A BIG JUICY WINK. IMMEDIATELY JIMMY FELL INTO A DROOLING MESS BUT GARY WAS JEALOUS SO GARY STORMED OFF IN A HUFF.

PETEY FELT A WARM FEELING IN HIS PANTS BUT THEN HE REALIZED THAT IT WAS HIS DINNER HE. HAD FORGOTTEN TO TAKE IT OUT AND HE SLID HIS ARM AROUND BRANDA'S SHOULDER EVEN THOUGH HE WAS LIKE 2'6 AND SHE WAS LIKE 9'10 BUT HE WAS A MAGIC UNICORN SO ANYTHING WAS POSSIBLE. BRANDA BLUSHED LIKE A POMEGRANATE AND THUS BEGAN THEIR HOT MAKE OUT SESSION.

WHILE BRANDA WAS MAKING A MAN OUT OF PETEY, ROXANNE SKIPPED AROUND THE CAMPUS, LEAVING A TRAIL OF GLITTERY AWESOMENESS IN HER WAKE. ON HER FROLICS SHE MET MANDY, WHO BROKE DOWN IN TEARS AT THE SIGHT OF ROXANNE AND BEGGED TO KNOW HOW SHE COULD BE AS AWESOME AS THE AWESOMEST NEW GIRL EVER.

BRANDA STUFFED PETEY IN A TRASH CAN BECAUSE IT WAS A SEXUAL FETISH OF HERS AND THEN TURNED INTO A TRANSFORMER AND RAN AFTER ROXANNE. ONCE SHE FOUND HER SHE SAW HER WITH A DUMB CHEERLEADER AND SHE STARTED TO CRY. "YOU'RE CHEATING ON ME?!!?!" DID I FORGOTS TO MENTION THAT BRANDA AND ROXANNE ARE LOVERS.

ROXANNE TURNED TO HER GIANT TRANSFORMER/SWAN BFF AND BEGAN TO CRY TEARS OF CLEAR SPRINGWATER, THEY WERE ALSO STRAWBERRY SCENTED. 'BUT BRANDA, I THOUGHT YOU SAID YOU WERE OKAY WITH US GOING AND GETTING THE WHOLE SCHOOL TO MAKE OUT WITH US? YOU'VE JUST BEEN MAKING OUT WITH THAT UNICORN? OR SOMETHING.'

BRANDA STARTED SIPPING HER TEARS BECAUSE BEING A ROBOT IS TIRING AND IT'S AN EASY WAY TO GAIN 10 POUNDS. "YOU'RE SO INSENSITIVE ROXANNE I HATE YOU IM GOING TO GO ASK JOHNNY VINCENT IF HE WANTS TO PLAY NAKED TWISTER" IS THIS THE END OF ROXANNE AND BRANDA???

BRANDA ALLOWED THE ROBOT SWAN TO LICK HER FACE AND THOUGHT ABOUT WHAT SHE WAS GOING TO DO WHEN SHE SAW HER EX BOYFRIENDS GARY, JOHNNY, DERBY, BIF, PEANUT, ALGIE, CHAD, CHAD'S DOG, MR HATTRICK AND THE SCHOOL BUS DRIVER. 'BRANDA, DO YOU THINK THAT MAYBE WE'RE JUST A LITTLE TOO AWESOME? I MEAN, MAYBE WE SHOULD SHARE OUR AWESOMNESS WITH PEOPLE WHO ARE LESS AWESOME THAN US. IT'S ONLY RIGHT.'

BRANDA LEFT JOHNNY WHO WAS TOO DISTRACTED BY TRYING TO DECIDE WHICH POSITION HE SHOULD SLAM HER IN. "THAT'S CRAZY TALK, GIRL. YOU CRAZY, ROXANNE. CRAZIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIE." THEN LOLA STRUTTED OVER AND SLAPPED BRANDA IN THE FACE AND BRANDA WAS IMMEDIATELY INFECTED WITH HERPES.

ROXANNE WAS OVERCOME WITH SHOCK AND HORROR AND AGHAST AT THE EVIL OVERLORD AND SYPHILIS RIDDEN LOLA AS SHE MERCILESSLY INFECTED HER BFF. 'OH MY GOD YOU SKANKY HO!' ROXANNE BELLOWED, AND IMMEDIATELY KARATE KICKED LOLA'S HEAD OFF. EVERYONE SAW, INCLUDING JIMMY, GARY, PETEY, JOHNNY, DERBY, BIF, CHAD, CHAD'S DOG, THE HOBO, MISS DANVERS, EARNEST, EARNEST'S LOST STREET CRED AND THE LITTLE DWARF FROM THE CARNIVAL AND THEY ALL PROPOSED TO ROXANNE.

BRANDA STARED IN AWE AND HUNGER AS ROXANNE BEAT THE EVER BITCHIN' SHIT OUT OF LOLA THAT SKANK. THEN SHE REMEMBERED SHE WAS REALLY HUNGRY SO SHE ATE DONUTS AND NACHOS OFF OF JIMMY'S SHAPELY, WELL-BUILT 6 PACK. GARY WAS JEALOUS SO HE TRIED TO GET BRANDA'S ATTENTION BY RUTTING ON THE FLOOR WITH PETEY WHO WAS IN A NURSE OUTFIT BECAUSE HE WAS A MAGICAL UNICORN.

* * *

THE END!!!! OR IS IT?!

dear god why did we write this.


End file.
